Lucillia of Dun'Flent
Nickname: Lucy -A particularly powerful Vampire (Unknown to human characters in the story) -Daughter of Ondlen and the previous Queen of Monsters -Secretly holds title "Queen of Monsters"/”Mistress of Moon”, inherited from her mother. The rightful leader of an unnamed clan of monsters and cultists. -Has committed atrocities in the past, driven by her father, Ondlen. Is regretful and disgusted with the violence of her previous life -Several hundred years old. -Appears to be a young but mature adult. Her aging ceased at the same apparent age of her mother. -Pale skin, etched with tiny, vine-like black marks which may be mistaken for veins but on closer viewing are actually floral tattoos. The tattoos are etched over her entire body and end in rose designs at her palms, the tops of her feet, and the center of her chest where her heart is. These tattoos are usually hidden by clothing. -Waist-length black hair that is usually brushed straight but can be braided to keep out of the way. -Silver eyes that shine in the light and shift to predatory, reflective, bright yellow in very dark environments. -Usually wearing the garments of a castle maid but with flairs of nobility, such as silk gloves (which cover the markings on her hands), jewelry, and makeup. Full body dress, smock, long sleeves, simple boots or shoes. -Occasionally wears noble attire, primarily elegant dresses, including at least one variety that is considered exotic in this land. -Wears earrings: tear-drop topaz earings similar to her true eye color -Wears a special necklace given to her by her father. It is a gold chain with a detailed silver rose pendant. The pendant has both the head and stem of a rose. The stem has two soft edged thorns on either side. The silver rose pendant, when worn, nullifies the worst of Lucy’s powers. Without it, she is prone to losing control of her form and mental faculties (This is only due to the silver in the pendant). This pendant is one of a pair of visually identical pendants, the other is a magically blesssed item that has been connected to this one and allows Lucy to feel the heartbeat of the person wearing the blessed pendant. Lucy gives the second pendant to Tatty. -Her makeup is always the same: Unusually black lipstick, semi-thick black eyeliner, slight eye-shadow, fingernails and toenails painted black. When asked, she’d explain that she liked the contrast with her pale skin and that such an appearance was common in her homeland -Lucillia’s rose motif is based on her relation to Moon. There is a legend of a sacred, silvery rose referred to as a “Lunar Rose.” Signifies Moon and Earth’s brief affair and lasting love. -Speaks in a gentle and refined manner but with a noticeably foreign accent. -Serene, quiet, reserved personality -Previously dismal, depressed, unhappy -She has worked hard to bury her past and make a new life for herself. She is confident and maintains poise. There is a deep seated, tormented side to her, but it is something that she’d rarely show. -Hunted by the Inquisition -Hunted by Ondlen and other members of her clan -Currently working as a night maid in Moorton Castle in service to Lord Patrick Freghan and Lady Dotis Freghan -Close friend of Lady Dotis Freghan following care of baby Tathiel Freghan -Adoringly refers to Tathiel Freghan as “Silver Rose” -Happy serving the Freghan family -Routinely feeds on the family and servants, rotating so as not to harm anyone permanently. Everyone but the children or Lady Dotis Freghan due to her failing health. -Feeds on sleeping victims, causes deep dreaming to hide the feeding. Can close the wounds caused by feeding -Needs to feed at least once per week, ideally once per day. Would enter a berserk state if unfed -Appears human but grows monstrous features when using powers -Never leaves the safety of Moorton Castle -Claims to be from a foreign land -Claims to be seeking asylum from a revolution -Claims her noble family has been killed -Claims she would have been forced to marry an opposition lord -Claims to have a severe skin condition that requires staying out of sunlight -Claims to be hunted by assassins from her homeland -"The richer the shade of blue, the sweeter the blood is." -"Of the many things they didn’t understand, a substantial number(?) was attributed to the mystery maid." -"Their favorite desserts, which they never saw being made, were supposedly the work of the night maid." -“Tatty’s fixed necklace, Tommy’s mended tunic. All the little bits of cleaning that the day maids didn’t have time to get to. Everything was taken care of as if by an overnight force of magic.” -“She stayed up with me all that first week as I fed and cradled you. She was terrified when I offered to let her hold you! I was quite surprised. Such a worldly and cool woman losing her composure at the thought of holding a baby. I eventually convinced her to take you from my arms as you slept, and I swear she seemed torn between complete terror and joy. I don’t think I’ve seen either of those emotions on her face since. It was like she felt that her slightest move might break you, but at the same time was so desperate to be close to you. She did confess that she had no experience with children, but dearly wished to have her own. After a while she seemed eager to hold you in our times together. She would sing odd little songs to you in her home tongue, and she took to referring to you as her ‘Silver Rose.’” -“Once she had warmed up to you, I taught her to sing you lullabies. She never quite gained a beautiful signing voice, but in her raspy delivery I could see the true love she had for you.” Category:Characters